In the storage, shipment or display of parts or merchandise, it is a common practice to divide the interior of a box or container into a plurality of individual cells. The interior of a box or container is typically separated by a series of dividers, one set of parallel dividers being orthogonal to a second set of dividers. The dividers separate the interior of the container into a plurality of individual holding cells each of which is intended to hold a separate item for display and/or shipment. The division of the interior of the box or container helps prevent the items therein from contacting one another and breaking during shipping. The division or partitioning of the container also aids in the loading and unloading of the items therein, as well as inventorying the contents of each box or container.
The dividers typically are slotted and arranged in an orthogonal relationship to divide the interior of the box or container into a desired number of holding cells. The dividers are slotted in a manner that enables the dividers to engage with one another at the location of the slots so that the dividers form an orthogonal grid or matrix. Typically the dividers are made of the same material as the material of the box or container, plastic or paperboard. However, the dividers may be constructed of any suitable material with sufficient rigidity to prevent the contents of the container from contacting one another and being damaged.
One disadvantage with known partition assemblies is that the upper edges of the partitions may have exposed sharp edges. For example, corrugated plastic partitions may have sharp upper edges created by cutting a sheet of corrugated plastic to the desired partition size. Such an exposed upper edge of the partition may damage products or parts being loaded into or unloaded from the cells of the container in which is located the partition matrix or assembly. Partition assemblies incorporating partitions having exposed sharp upper edges may require additional clearance between the parts being either loaded or unloaded and the upper edges of the partitions.
Another disadvantage of such partition assemblies is that the person loading or unloading parts or products into or from the cells of the container may cut or scrape their knuckles or hands on the exposed edges of the partitions when loading or unloading parts or products.
Additionally, the stiffness of the partitions of the assembly is dictated by the material from which the partitions are made. The stiffness of the partitions may not be altered without changing the material from which the partition is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,679 discloses a partition assembly which separates the interior of a box or container into a plurality of cells. The partitions of the assembly disclosed in this patent are formed by folding a blank of material along a fold line so as to create a rounded smooth upper edge. The material is disclosed as being paper board or similar material.
Another partition assembly for dividing the interior of a container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,263. The partitions of this assembly are similarly rounded along their upper edges and are made of transparent vinyl sheets.
In each of these prior art partition assemblies, the opposed plies of the dividers or partitions formed by folding a blank of material are not secured to each other. Consequently, the opposed sides or plies of the partitions are not secured to each other and may be easily separate, thereby expanding into the cells of the container defined by the partition assembly. Consequently, the partitions may contact the products or parts stored in the cells and damage them. Additionally, the partition plies may easily tear or otherwise be damaged. Upon assembly or disassembly of the partition matrix, one or more portions of the partitions may tear and hence cause disassembly of at least a portion of the partition matrix.
It therefore has been one objective of the present invention to provide a double-ply partition for use in a dunnage structure in which the plies are secured together in predetermined locations and have passages for joining multiple partitions together.
It has been a further objective of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing a double-ply partition for use in a dunnage structure which is secure and may not be easily disassembled.
It has been another objective of the present invention to provide a double-ply partition for use in a dunnage structure in which the partition has the desired degree of stiffness.